rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beginning
CH.1 huge explosion can be heard, smoke raise high up into the clouds a different world as the explosion had happen. Violah:*She was bandaged, not being able to sleep for the safety of others as she was drinking tea. But in a split secound. She was drinking tea in her home, to well- fallen to the ground of a cold floor.*... *She gently sat her ten year old appearances body as she starts to take off the bandages.*? *she seem confuse, glancing around to the unfamiliar screen around her.* Elios:*lying on the ground crawling all bloody* hehe go to hell *parts of the ruble fell on him knocking him out* Violah:*Her huge ears perked to the sounds of a voice and the sound of ruble before finding the male bear*? *she brushed the ruble and dust off of his wounds and very body before looking at the bandages she had taken off and started to wrap the wounds. Once she ran out of bandages, she was tearing the bottom of her dress to wrap the rest of his wounds*... *Glancing around for a fresh water source before looking down to him.* Elios:...*slowly opens his eyes*what...*looks at Violah* Who are you? Violah:*Her big ears twitched to his voice as she looks to him. Her mouth was a little open, but no words... No sound was made, soft breathing was the only thing. Violah closed her eyes as if trying to think before something seem to affect Elios' mind. A voice 'My name is Violah, I'm mute... Born with such silences.... This is the only way I can speak to you.' * Elios:O....do you know me? Violah:*she easily shook her head no. The voice then reappear into his head 'This... whole area is abnormal to me... I don't know where I am. I just... Suddenly appear, I guess you can say... I was just enjoying my cup of tea, blind-folded for the safety of others and ended up finding myself on the floor the next secound...' * Elios: Blind Folded? Why? Violah:*She pointed to her strange eyes. 'I have the eyes of a Medusa, they only turn people to turn when they glow... The last time I was ever told by my own living kind; My eyes weren't stable...' * Elios: I'm sorry...*looking sad, staring at Violah*I didn't say thank to the person who saved me. What's your name? Violah: 'It is Violah, or Viola..., Elios: Violah...that's a nice name.*smiles a little* Thank you Violah for taking care of me my name is.... Violah:*seem confuse, before pointing to his arm with strange wordsher. She seem to have notice the strange wording on there.* ? Elios:*looks at the tattoo his right arm*...E-L-I-O-S..Elios so that's my name. Violah: 'I guess so....' *she glance around for a bandage before spotting one that had lived through everything. She goes and pick it up, dusting it off before she started to bandage it around her head to hide her eyes* Elios:You've done much for me *sits up and tries to stand*I don't want to be a burden Violah: 'Your not a burden. All I did was bandage your wounds up from bleeding. We need to get them wash...' *she seem to glance his way with the bandages over her eyes.* Elios: You have no idea where we are and I'll just slow you down...*looks away* I don't know whats going to happen and i can change the bandage on my own. Violah: 'How can you slow me down when you are one with words? I would scare people away trying to ask for help, and not only that; My eyes aren't the most helpful thing... I could have turn you to stone if I wasn't careful...' *she frown* 'Beside, how would I know my way through anyway? I be more of a slow down myself...' Elios: We will help each other.*walks slowly towards Violah* We'll make it and learn more, who know we may bump into someone who can help. Violah:*she nodded.* 'Then you will be my voice for now... My speaker has... Long since pass.' Elios:*smiles* It's the lest I can do *looks around* There should be something to eat around here? Violah: 'Maybe...' Elios:*walks around and looks up at a tree*Why do they have to be so high -_- Violah: *she frowns* 'I wish I could form wings on you, it may help... But, I can only form wings on myself... It is a power my kind has lost long ago, that... Oddly came back only to me.' Elios: Could you lift me up? I could guild you. Violah:*she had a sweatdrop* 'I'm not... the strongest being in the world. My kind isn't known for... Live carrying when we have wings. Beside, how is the weather out there, if it is sunny I can't form my wings...' Elios: Partly cloudy, It might rain. Violah: 'good.' *she took the bandages off, putting them in Elios' hands before closing her eyes.* 'I'll see what is near by.' *suddenly Crystal looking wings formed from her back without destorying the dress or causing pain. The crystal-looking wings looked like different patterns, and it was noticeable they were ice as she open the wide and starts flying into the air to gaze over the trees.* Elios:*looks up* Can you see the bananas? Violah: 'I see more than just Bananas, I see conuts, and.... hm.... Is that a peach tree?' *One conut fallen in front of Elios and the bananas were gently set down in front of him before she flew more into the trees.* 'Those are some rare peaches....' Elios:*Pick up the conut* so this is an conut?*tries to bite into it* Violah: 'You don't want to bite it right now. Conut has milk inside of it. We need to cut it.' *she was carrying strange circle fruit, they were a light yellow.* 'These sun preachs are rare to find.' Elios: Sun peaches? Can you bite those? Violah: 'Peaches can be eaten, sun peaches are just a type of peach, normally their extremely rare to fine. Here, have one.' *hands a sun peach to Elios* ' Sun peaches are consider to be sweeter than normal peaches.' Elios:*takes the sun peach and takes a bite*!!! This is the best thing I've ever tasted. Violah:*she sits on a tree branch that was low, her ice wings gone as she takes a bite in a sun peach.* 'Glad to here.' she gives a smiles* Elios:*Takes another bite* How come you know so much? Violah: 'Well, these foods are common among my kind, not the sun peaches. But bananas and stuff. Sun peaches were rare, but they appear around the summer... I only know so much because I lived in a village before it...' *she stopped, frowning as she glance at the ground.* 'Before it was taken away from me...' Elios:...I don't know whats to say. Violah: 'It's fine, you don't need to. It is the past, I have move on.' *she toke another bite of the sun peach.* Elios:*aquird silence, taks another bite of the sun peach* We should find a place to take shelter. Violah: 'There seem to have been a village north from us. Not too far. I need to be bilnd-folded through, don't know what will happen...' Elios:*finishes the sun Peach* I'll take us there *hands over the bandages to Violah* Violah: *finishes the sun peach as well, wrapping the other foods in a bag before putting the bandages on.* 'then lead.' Elios:*grabs Violah's hand* Lets go ^_^ *Walks North* Violah:*she nodded, following Elios while holding his hand.* Ch2 until they reach the small village Elios: We're here Violah: *her ears perked, listening.* 'few people are here, there is an abandon house we can use to protect us from the rain.' Elios:*looks up* It looks like it going to rain any minute now *gently hold Violah's hand* Lets check out that abandon house. Violah:*she nodded, pointing to a house that looked perfectly fine.* 'That's the house.' Elios:*walks towards the abandon house* Wow its in great shape, i wonder why it was abandon? Violah: 'I think it is because the parents die in a war and the child needed to be move out into safer care.' Elios:....war are horrible.*looks down feeling a little depressed* Violah: 'Yes, but civil war between the same kind is worse...' Elios:to rain Lets go inside Violah:*she nodded, going inside the house.* Elios:*sits down and looks at his hand and quietly said to himself* Why can't I remember? Violah:*looks to him, the bandages slightly falling off as she seem confuse*? Elios: Sorry just thinking Violah:*she nodded, sitting down and fixing the bandages.* Elios: Do you like the rain? Violah:*she shrugs.* Elios: I do..*looks out the window* Its like washing all the worlds troubles. The cold remind me that I'm still alive, the clean air and the world looks new afterwards. Sometimes there even a rainbow. Violah:*she seem confuses* 'A... Rainbow?' Elios: It happens sometime just after it rains, It's pretty. Violah:*nodded a little.* Elios:*Looks outside as it starts to rain harder, the cold air rushes in. He just stair at the world with a small smile on his face* Violah:*she looks around in silences.* clods part and when the sun shine you can see a rainbow across the sky Elios: Look at that Violah:hm? *glance over*wow... Elios:*smiles at Violah* Your first rainbow Violah:Yea... *she nods* Elios: I'm glad to share the experience with you. Violah:*she nods, smiling* Elios: I'm glad we met... i wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you Violah:*a light blush*I-I guess so... Elios: It's nice that i have someone to turn to...you can count on me whenever you need me ^^ Violah:*she smiles*thank you... Elios: It's geting dark...you can rest I'll look out for trouble. violah:Alright... *lays on the couch to sleep* spend all night watching over Violah. It's now tomorrow morning Elios:*smiling watching the sunrise* ^^ Violah:*Yawns, starts waking up as she sits up*Mmm? Elios: Good morning ^^ how are you feeling? Violah:Good, I guess. Elios: Today is a new day, I don't know why but i feel at eas when a new day starts. Violah:*smiles, looking to Elios.* Elios: You must be hungry *stands up* I'll look for something to eat Violah:*Blushes, nods.* Alright. Elios: Wait for me *walks out of the house* walks around the jungle collecting fruit Elios:*Walks inside* I'm back ^^ Violah:*smiles.*Oh, good. Elios: I have some kiwi, there really good. There're also some bananas ^^ Violah:Kay! *smiles* Elios: It's nice to see you're in a good mood ^^ Violah:*smiles a bit.* Elios: Do you think we should stay here? Violah: Should be safe enough. Elios: It's nice here...I don't mind staying here...with you*blush* Violah:*blushes a little, but smiles* Elios: If you want to go that's ok. We do have to get you home ^^. Violah:I don't want to go home. *she suddenly said*My home is lonely... a forgotten place... Elios: I-I'll stay with you....If you want. Violah:Then let's stay here, together... *she goes and hugs him* Elios: Ok *Hugs back* Just you and me. Violah:*she nods* Elios: This is a little exiting ^^ what do you think we should do next Violah:*shrugs* Elios: Since we're going to stay here I could Make it feel for like home....I don't know how Violah:cleaning, getting stuff and making it more like home. Elios: What stuff make makes it more like home and how do i make it Violah:Hides from animals out in the wild can make blankets and clothing. Growing a farm is a way to make foods as well as hunting wild animals. You can ask traders to see if they have things to improve the house and so on. Elios: I can hunt and skin animals...can't remember when i learned ^^;. Violah:*Sweatdrop*heh... Elios: Sorry if i creep you out. I... Violah:It's fine, Elios. *smiles* Elios: Ok... Do you know how to cook by any chance. Violah:Of course I do. Elios: Good I don't think i can cook well ^^;. I'll go of hunting Violah:*smiles*Alright left the house to hunt in the jungle. A few hours ha passed since then, Violah can see him at a distance walking Carrying a sack and skins Elios:*walking back* ^^ Violah:*Had some foods growing for a farm.* Elios: You started a farm ^^. What did you plant? Violah: Patatos, Wheat, blueberries and corn. *smiles* Their in their own different fields. Elios: O you did all of this, it looks like alot of work. I should of stayed and helped. Violah:It's fine, Elios. It's normal for females to do lots of work in the old times. *smiles sweetly*Beside, you have hunting and skinning. Elios: It was surprisingly easy but you did so much in a short time. Did you did all this blindfolded? Violah:No, I can't turn plants into stone. I just have to look at the ground. Elios: Ok...don't overdo it. Violah:How can you over do something? Elios: I-I'm not sure... I'm a little overprotective of you. ^^; Violah:*blushes*Farming won't overdo me, Elios, trust me. Elios: I trust you ^^ Violah:*she smiles* Elios: I'll put the hides inside the house ^^ Violah:*nods*Good. Elios:*walks inside the house and hang up the hides* There we go ^^ *walks back outside* I go collect some wood ^^ Violah:Very well *smiles a bit.* Elios: *walks away back to the jungle* I'll be back ^^ Ch3 group of mercenaries appeared at a distance one of them walked up to Violah Grunt: Hey are you one of the locals? Violah:*Confuse as she glance to the Grunt, she had her bandages covering her eyes as she didn't speak, but she nods her head.* Grunt: We are looking for a very dangerous man he's a mobian bear and has tattoo on his right arm that are upside down with the numbers 50173. Violah:*she seem confuse under her bandages as she shrugs then slightly shaking her head a little, mind reading to Elios. 'Hey Elios, know anyone by the numbers 50173? There seem to be this strange group of people... I have a bad feeling, through...'* Elios:*mind: Sounds familiar but i can't place my finger on it...i-it's painful...* Grunt: Do you live alone or are there others? Violah:*she seem to frown as she mind speak to Elios. 'Don't think too hard, rest your mind. I will find a way to get them to leave.' She seem to give a small smile before sighing quietly and suddenly spoke into the grunt's mind. 'As I am mute right now, there are others in this village, I would like to get back to my work, as it is very important.' She then turn around and gone to her little patato garden and gotten some patatos beore planting some carrots this time.* Grunt: Someone with telepathy way out here... small world.*walks back to the group, they appear to be setting up camp* Violah:*Felt a little unease about them being outside when she finished picking her crops and berries, then have replant different crops. She spoke to Elios. 'They haven't left, their making camp... I'm not liking this one piece...' She goes inside the house, getting dinner ready for her and Elios.* Elios:*mind: I wonder who they're searching for and why?.... 50173... i haerd that somewhere before...* Violah:*'Elios, I want you to come through the back door, to not be noticeable... I don't like them...' * Elios:*mind: Ok I'll be there soon* *Quickly and quietly sneak to the back door of the house* Violah:*Had the front door close as she smiles, having bake patatos, bread and some strew ready for him on the table as she sat at the table with her own food.* Elios: Wow it smells so good ^^ *walks over and sits at the table* Looks good to. Violah:*smiles, blushing a tiny bit as she mind speak to him. ' I'm glad to hear that!' * Elios:*eats some of the stew* So good ^^*takes a bites of the bread* slightly crunchy on the outside but soft inside*eats some of the baked patatos* Where did you learn how to cook, It's so good ^^ Violah:*'I learn to cook when I was really young, my mother gotten me to learn before she had to give me away to my speaker...' She sighed, but smiles happily.* Elios: Oo....Um thank you for making this for me. Violah:*she smiles, having her bandages off as she glance to him, even her eyes were giving a sign of happiness. 'I was happy to make it for you, Elios.'* Elios: You have very pretty eyes.*quickly east more of the stew* Violah:*blushes a tiny bit, but smiles as she eats more of her food.* Elios:*finishes the stew and bread* Hows farming ^^ Violah:*Finishes eating.* 'Good, how is hunting?' Elios: Everything went fine,they didn't know what hit them ^^. Violah:*smiles, nodding. 'Good to hear.'* Elios:*eating the baked potato* I'll make you something nice from the hide I collected ^^ Violah:*blushes* 'y-You don't have to.' Elios: But I want to ^^ It's a thanks for everything you did for me so far. Violah:*blushes a bit, smiling* can hear someone knocking on the front door Violah:*tenses.* 'Hide Eilos, I don't want them to see you.' *She gotten up, sighing quietly.* Elios:*quickly hides somewhere* Grunt:*knocking* Violah:*Her muted breathe gave a low groan as she cover her eyes with her bandages and open the door. She was frowning in annoyances. 'What...'* Grunt:Our machines detect the person we're looking are close. He may try to take a hostage to some of out men will be patrolling around. Stay indoors for now. Violah:'I will go out when I want to.' *she took the bandages off.* 'I'm not a helpless being you think of me to be.' *She has glared at the Grunt, her eyes strange from any normal person fo the vilage.* Grunt: It's true that you have some skill but the man we're perusing is incredibly powerful. Some of the men here are highly skills with special ability and they all are seeking this one man. We are here as free protection, we only wont the man and no one else. It'll be a shame if he got to you just because you want to go on a midnight stroll. violah:*she seem to groan in her muted breathe.* 'You don't understand, you can protect the village. But, I'm not stupid enough to go out in a midnight stroll, I got crops to tend to.' Grunt: look I don't know what I did to piss you off. You may not like outsiders but that's no reason to put some of your anger on me. Not everyone on the outside world are jerks that breaks into people homes and steel there food and rap there wemon. violah:*she sighs.* 'You treat me like I can't even protect my own home, is it because I look like some ten year old girl!?' *she was a bit pissed. she looks ten.* Grunt:You must be very disconnected to the world if you believe that and for the record we're going to everyone in the village and told everyone the same thing, your age got nothing to so about it. Violah: 'Sure, that's what everyone says.' *suddenly close the door, pissed.* Elios: *apears from his hiding place looking a little worried* Violah: 'They assume they have the energies of the person their looking for... how dare they think I can't protect myself!' *she sighs, going to Elios.* 'I hate being judge by my size...' Elios: Is that how everyone treated you on your world?.... Even I treated you like that in the beginning... Violah: 'On my world, I wasn't just treated as a some smaller being, I was treated as a useless and helpless being...' Elios: I'm sorry.... I know your not helpless but I still don't want any bad to happen to you ... Violah:'You mean it out of kindness, it isn't your fault....' Elios: You have a good heart....I feel like .... It's all my fault, your here because of me you're on this planet. I don't know why but I feel like they're after me... I don't want you to be hurt because of me... Violah: 'Elios, don't say that.' *she goes to him, leaning on him.* 'It is a blessing to be here, with you... I would have been forever alone in such a lonely tree house... I will do anything to defend what I care for, I will turn them to stone if I have to.' Elios:*hugs Violah* I'm glad to have you care so much about me.... I wish I have the power to help you...I might be just be overreacting maybe they're looking for some one else. Violah: 'I doubt that... They reactioned the moment you had came over... That is when they stated the power energy... I'm sure it has to do something about us...' *Hugging him closer.* 'I just wished they leave...' Elios: They'll stay as long as I'm here... It won't be long before they start asking to search the homes.... If only we know how they're tracking me. Violah: 'They said they had speical stuff to take care of the person their looking for...' Elios: What's so special about me... Violah: 'I don't know what they would say. But, your special to me...' Elios:*holds her tighter*Should we run.... Violah:'They would only chase after us.... Running isn't the opinion...' Elios: The equipment they're using must be deep inside there camp.... It'll be hard to destroy it without being seen. Violah:*she nods* Elios: it's possible but we need more info before interning there base...I could find out what time they change guard duty . A tour to revel the layout of there base. Violah:*seems conern.* 'Please be safe.' Elios:*place his hand on her check* I will return to you Violah;*she nod, frowning a bit.* quietly left the house at night, keeping a look out. Learning the mercenary camps weep points, as he uses his keen hearing to listen in on the mercenaries conversations. A day has passed as Elios finally returns to Violah Elios:*sneaks back inside hugs Violah*.... Violah:*awake, letting him hug her.* 'what have you learn?...' Elios: I've heard much about the person they are looking for...what his per pose was. I learned they're tracking him by his quatom brain waves... They're complaining why they haven't found him and why the brain waves seems.... distorted. Whoever they're looking for doesn't sound like me at all. Violah:*Relaxes, turning around and hugs him* I hope that is ture... Elios: *looks slightly worried* Do we have a mirror around here? Violah: 'Sure be one in the bedroom' Elios: *he got up and walks to the bathroom he looks in the mirror at his right arm, looking at the tattoo that spelled ELIOS* please let it be wrong *takes a deep breath and lifts his right arm up flipping his tattoo upside down*......* he frown as he sees the letters as really number 50173* ..... It has to be a mistake... I'm nothing like that. Violah:*seem concern at the suddenly change to the air.*?... *she frowns*... Elios: I have to be sure *walks out of the bathroom* Violah ..... I need to ask you to do something for me... Violah:?*looks to him, going over to him.* ' I'll do anything you want me to do, Elios. ' Elios: I need to confirm something... Could you ask one of the mercenary about the tattoo on his right arm. Violah:*Seem to frown, but nods.* 'I can ask...' *she goes out of the house, seeing one of the mercenary. She gently point the mercenary on the shoulder.*.... Mercenary: O it's you surprising you coming to me. Have you finally come off your high horse or are you going to complain about how I treat others others just because they look young. Violah:*gives him a rather cold glaze.* 'What I'm speaking to you about is a whole different manner than your poor attutide.' *she grunted in annoyances.* 'About this person your looking for, does he have any tattos, and if so where?' Mercenary: Ya a set of upsidown numbers on his right arm and why do you suddenly care? Violah;*annoyed* 'Well, wouldn't you like to know. Most of it is my business, the other half is so I can keep an eye out for this person.' *she snapped, before going into her house and slamming the door. She sniffles a little*... Elios:*frowns seeing Violah sad, he hugs her tightly, petting her head*... Violah:*started to chokly cry into his shoulder*... Elios: * still hugging her tightly, trying to comfort her* violah:'I don't want them to find you... I don't want them to take you away, Elios...' *hugging Elios close to her.* Elios:... So you know the numbers on my right arm..... If it's true then...I don't deserve to live * hugs her tears form* but I want to live despite what iv done, what I am I want to live with you. Violah:*Sniffles, hugging him close* 'Your staying here with me, Elios, no one is taking you away from me.' Elios: I won't allow it, we will be together. We'll break there tracking devise and move somewhere they won't find us. I don't care where as long as I'm with you* hugs here tightly* Violah:*Hugging him.* 'Where shall we go?' Elios: A place we can hind an are they won't expect us to live... The city, there so many people it'll be nearly impossible to find anyone's brain waves. Violah:*she nods, hugging Elios* 'Alright.' Elios:*mind: I wonder if this is what is call love* we should prepare, we won't be able to come back. Violah:*she nods* 'Alright.' Elios:Did you know there's going to be a village festival Violah:*looks to him, shaking her head no.* 'I didn't know there was going to be one.' Elios: It's the perfect opportunity to break that device and make our escape. Violah:*she nods.* 'Agree' Elios:Until the I'll stay close to you, I won't leave your side. Violah:*Blushes a bit, nodding as she nuzzles Elios and close her eyes.* Elios: Iv never felt this way before*nuzzles her*...I never want to be apart from you. I'll never hurt you * hugs her* Violah:*Nuzzles*'Elios...' *hugging him* Elios: It's late and there still one more day until the festival *blush* what do you want to do? Violah:*blushing a bit* 'I-I don't know.... I just want to be with you, Elios.' Elios:Then lest just stay like this * hugging her sweetly* in your arms*nuzzles her* Violah:*blushes, smiling as she nuzzles him* 'Okay.' and Violah stayed like that for many hours, hugging each other loving each other's presents Ch4 True Feelings tomorrow morning Elios:*hugging her in his sleep,cuddling close to her* Violah:*Sleeping peacefully, hugging him*'...zzz....' Elios:*wakes up a little , pressing his body closer to Violah as he rubs her back* Violah:*Blushes a tiny bit, starting to wake up a little*'zz....mm...' Elios:*his hands run through her hair as he nuzzl her sweetly**mind:She so sweet...I won't let anyone harm you* violah:*starts falling back to sleep to the touch of his fingers as she nuzzles him*...'zz' Elios:*Mind: This feeling... It's so nice .... Just being with her**holds her body closer**mind:I'll be stronger for her... I won't lose to myself....* Violah:*nuzzles into Elios while she sleeps* Elios:*mind:What can I do for her ... You've given me so much. I wouldn't be able to live with myself... Knowing what I am**nuzzling her* Violah:*Hugging Elis close to her in her sleep as she seem to have sleep talk* 'Then stay... with me... Elios... Don't ever leave me... I don't want to be alone... again...' Elios:I won't leave you*he said quietly *You'll never be alone again... I'll alway be by your side Violah:*Nuzzles Elios, smiling in her sleep* 'Thank you... Elios..." Elios: Thank you... You've given my life meaning*holding her close* Violah:*Sleeping as she nuzzles his chest, but starts to wake up* 'Mmm...' Elios:*holds her closer to his chest, petting her head* violah:*blushing a little, but nuzzles his chest* 'Mm...' Elios:Hi *he said quietly and lovingly * Another day by your side. Violah:*Blushes as she glance to him, noting how handsome he looked.* 'Yea...' *she smiles sweetly, hugging him* 'Y-You look really... H-Handsome today.' Elios: Thank you*nuzzling her* you have lovely hair*his hand runs through her hair* I think you have the most beautiful eyes Violah:*she blushes, nuzzling elios* 'Thank you, Elios... I wished I didn't look like a ten year old...' Elios: Personally I've never thought you even look that young. You've alway been so kind to me. * nuzzles her* Violah:*she blushes, nuzzling him* 'I'm glad you don't see me being ten.' Elios:I'm so happy you make me feel so ... * nuzzles* Violah:*nuzzles Elios happily.* Elios: I believe this is what's called love. .... I love you Violah *blushes* Violah:*blushes*'I-I love you too, Elios.' Elios:This is nice *holds her closer to his body* to be with some I love. I've never truly understand it until now. Violah:*Blushing, hugging Elios*'Same here... '*nuzzles Elios* Elios: Do you know what lovers do? *blushes, nuzzling her* Violah:*blushes* 'N-Not really. I-I was alone before I-I could have that talk about Lovers...' *She blushes even more, nuzzling Elios.* Elios:Unfortunately I don't know ether. They didn't think it's was worth me knowing. Violah:*blushing* 'T-Then maybe out hearts and bodies may know over out minds....' Elios: I don't know if I can trust my body...*sounds a little concerned* It wasn't made for love. Violah;8she frowns a little, hugging him*Hm.... *Hugging him close.* 'Then i don't know...' Elios: I will try *hugs her back* I love you, I won't ever harm you. Violah:*She nuzzles Elios* 'I love you so much, Elios.' Elios: I'll stay by you, love you always. I trust you with all my heart. *holds her tightly in his arms nuzzling her neck* Violah I want only you, nothing else maters. Violah:*Blushes, feeling herself warm up a bit.* 'I-I love you so much, Elios... I-I want you, Elios.' Elios: Violah...*nuzzling her neck* This feels so right *blushing, rubbing her back* I-Iv never felt this way before. Violah:*blushing, feeling her heart now skipping a beat here and there.* 'S-Same Elios.' Elios:* his heart begins to race as he kisses Violah*My body feel so hot close to yours* panting a little rubbing her lower back* Violah:*soft pantings that could pass from her mute self could be heard, blushing.* 'M-My body is just heating up from your t-touch, Elios.' Elios:T-this sensation *panting as his dick became hard as he kisses her deeply, feeling her legs*This drive so strong Violah:*panting softly, but rapidly while blushing. Her body heats up more from his touching as she hugs him.* 'E-Elios, i-it feels s-strangely good.' Elios: * he rubs his chest against her breasts as his hard dick rub the outside of pussy*I-I just want to touch you more, to be closer.*kisses her passionately* Violah:*blushing bright red, panting softly as she return the kiss deeply, her body heating up from the touches.* 'E-Elios~ ' Elios: The feeling * rubbing his body faster against Violah* It keeps building*panting more ,blushing bright red as his hard dick rubs faster against Violah's pussy* violah:*soft quiet gasps from the feeling of his Hard dick against her pussy, which cause it to be somewhat wet out of the pleasure*~ Elios:*feels her pussy becoming wet against his dick* V-Violah~*inserts his dick into her wet pussy* S-so good~*starts thrusting in and out* Violah: *wants to moans in pleasure, but unable to make any nosies as she blushes bright red and almost lost her mind from the pure pleasure that rockets through her body* ~!! *hugging Elios* Elios:*feel the walls of he pussy stimulating his dick*More~!!* pulls and thrust faster into her pussy,feeling more and more pleasure* Violah:*grip onto Elios, gasping quietly against Elios' neck in pleasure.* Elios:*panting as he thrust his dick deeper into her, going faster and faster as the pleasure builds inside him * Violah:*Gasping quietly, hugging closer to him as she wrap her legs around his waist out of pure pleasure*~! Elios:*Now thrusting even deeper into her pussy as the pleasure drives him to go faster. Panting heavily kissing her over and over, feeling the pleasure build just wanting to release*~ Violah;*Gasping softly as she kisses Elios repeatly, her body just shivering and shaking with pleasure as she hugs extremely close to Elios, loving the feeling.*~ Elios:Aaa~!*He cums deep inside, feeling a pleasurable release* Did that feel good to you? *panting heavily, still deep inside her * Violah:*Softly panting as she nods.* 'Yes, it felt good, Elios.' Elios: *panting* I didn't know our body could do that... It felt so good*nuzzling her, pulls and thrust into her* I want to feel that again... with you ...all the time.*kisses he lovingly* Violah:*blushing, return the kiss loveingly* 'I want to feel it again too, Elios... Only with you.' *She softly panting and gasps in the kiss.* Elios:* the feeling build up as he pulls and thrust once again into Violah's pussy* Violah... I can only feel this because of you... I only want to experience it with you.* his arms warped around her, gently removes the bandages around her eyes* Your eyes are so beautiful ... They first thing I love about you. Violah;*Panting softly and blushing as her eyes looks into his* 'E-Elios~' *she nuzzles his neck, hugging him close to her.* Elios:*thrusting deeper inside her, nuzzling her neck in return* Violah~*kissing down her neck, rubbing his chest a faints her breasts* What else feels good~ Violah:*Gasping quietly as she blushes, her body burning with pleasure.* 'E-Everything feels good E-Elios~' Elios: Then I will touch everything*nuzzling her cheeks as his right hand touches her as* I want to do everything with you*thrusts faster into her, panting heavily as his left hand rub the side of her legs* Violah:*Gasping softly, blushing as her body heats to every touch from him. From just pure pleasure she started to drool a little.*~ Elios: -*looks deep into her eyes lovingly*Viola *thrusting deeper, his right hand feeling her thigh*I-I feel it so badly~* his left hand rubs around Violah's nipples*I don't want it to end~! Violah:*Gasping softly out of pleasure, blushing* 'I-I don't want it to end e-either, Elios~!' *She looks lovingly into his eyes* Elios:*gives a long deep kiss as he once again cums deep inside her pussy(mind: I love you so much, I way to feel this way all the time). Looking into her eye going into a Cretan trance, forgetting about his worries and only thinking about Violah* Violah:*Returning the kiss, hugging him as her eyes stares deeply into his.* 'I love you very much as well, Elios. I wish we can be like this forever.' Elios: *(mind: We'll be together forever, we'll be experiencing this wonderful feeling more and more) still inside her and unable to stop kissing her. Pressing his chest against her breasts* Violah:*Blushing, kissing Elios even more deeply as she hugs him.* 'Yes, we will.' Elios:*pulls and thrust into her , still kissing her (One more time ~) his left hand touches her hard nipples( Feels so good ~)* Violah:*Blushing and kissing Elios still.* 'S-So Good~' *Hugging Elios close, her legs still wrap around his waist.* Elios:*his tong inters her mouth, touching hers( I want more, as much a possible) starts to thrust faster and faster (I want, I love so much) both of his hands starts to squeeze her breasts* Violah:*Blushing as she slightly arch her back in pure pleasure, hugging Elios as her tongue wraps around his.* Elios:*moans into the kiss as his tong continues to play with hers. Thrusting as deep as possible into her, never losing eye contact(How does this feel) gently twist her nipples ,pressing her breasts together* Violah:*blushing while drolling in the kiss.* 'I-It feels wonderfully Elios~' *she keeps kissing him as her tongue plays with his.* Elios:*(Your lips)his tong licks around her mouth(So good) thrust even faster into her as he twist her nipples harder* Violah:*Blushing bright red as she gently suck on his tongue, her body shaking in pure pleasure*~ Elios:*(You make me feel so good)moan into the kiss. Feel pure pleasure with every thrust, pressing his chest hard against her breasts as his hands grips her hands* Violah:*Kissing Elios deeply, blushing.* 'And you make me feel really good, Elios~' *Her hands return the grip.* Elios:*Deepens the kiss( You gave my life meaning) cum inside of her.(We'll never separated) nuzzling her* Violah:*kisses him even more.* 'I'm glad I mean something for you, and I'm happy you clear the loneiness away. we will never separate, Elios.' *she nuzzles him, panting.* Elios:*panting heavily*ill be by your side *his hand runs through hair* Always has passed and it's now getting dark outside Violah:*hugging him*' It's getting dark ' Elios: Wow it is *nuzzles her* and to think we just woke up when we started. Violah:*blushes, smiling as she nuzzles him.* 'Yea.' Elios: You'r so beautiful *hugs her* your eyes are mesmerizing *nuzzling* I just want to stay here ... With you Violah:*blushes, nuzzling*'Your very handsome, Elios. I'm glad to be here with you ' Elios:T-Thank you *blushing* We'll be starting a new life together just the two of us ^^ Violah:*blushing, she nods as she nuzzles Elios* 'Yes, and thank you Elios.' Elios: I should be the one thanking you. Someone like me can be happy, to experience love, someone to care about. Violah:*blushes a little, smiling as she hugs him.* Elios: We should get ready to eat *nuzzling her* Tomorrow we'll need our strength. Violah:*nuzzles Elios, nodding*Yes. Elios:They won't know what hit them*holds her tighter*Are you nervous about tomorrow? Violah:*hugs him* 'a little bit.' *nuzzles* Elios: I'll be with you*hugs her in return * they won't know it was us Violah:*she hugs him, nodding* Elios: We have everything ready*rubbing her back * I don't know much about city life Violah: 'I hardly know about the city life beside it being busy.' *hugs him.* Elios: We'll learn together l*hugs her in return* It'll be tough but we'll be together . Violah: *She return the hug, nodding with a smile.* Elios:Everything we need is packed....We should eat something warm, it's going to be a while before we can eat a warm meal. Violah:*she nods.* 'Agree.' get out of bed and prepare a big dinner. After they ate they return to bed holding each other in there arms ch5 Infiltration is the day if the festival the vilifiers are wearing colorful costumes. The mercenary are in a cheerful mood some of them are helping with the preparations for the festival. Elios: Is the bag I packed for you to heavy? *picking up his bag carrying it on his shoulders * Violah:*she shook her head, carrying her bag.* 'It isn't Elios.' *she gives a bright smile at Elios.* Elios: Good we need to be fast. When it gets dark we can blend into the crowed. Are you ready Violah:*she nods.* 'Ready!' sum starts to set and many started to drink. The guards around the camp was very relaxed not giving a second glance at anyone Elios: Stay close behind me*walking at a fast pace into the mercenary camp* Violah:*Nods as she stays close behind Elios while walking the same fast pace with Elios.* and Violah made a few stop around the mercenary camp gathering some materials from there camp. The mercenary in the camp didn't gave them a second glance, they where to busy enjoying them selfs for once. Elios and Violah was finally headwind for the tracking device when suddenly a mercenary emergency from the tent Elios:!!*Pull his hood up covering his face* Mercenary:*sees Violah* Man your the last person I expect to be here. I thought you hated all of our guts but now your here. So did one of our member sweep you off your feet or something. Violah:*A bit annoyed.* 'Not really, I was checking to make sure everyone was doing well. After all, it must have been hard work for all of you. But, no one sweep me off my feet.' Mercenary: Look I wanna say sorry for what I said. I know my words mean shit to you and you don't care wether I live or die but in the spirit if the festival let me buy you a drink. Elios:*keeps his hood up(I suddenly don't like him -_-)* Category: Sex Category: Play Category:Sonic Fan Character Category:Onup147 Category:Baine's belongings Category:RP